


ESC Equestria

by Dansevise (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 2013, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, fim, mlp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Dansevise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final of Eurovision 2013 when a portal opens to another world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESC Equestria

"And the winner is, Denmark!" the host, Petra Mede shouted, "Congratulations to Emmelie de Forest and of course to her song 'Only Teardrops'!"  
Emmelie stood up in the green room, triumphant, ready to go and collect her prize. She had done it, won the Eurovision Song Contest for her country and made Denmark proud. She was about to go and perform her song one more time for the audience of Eurovision, but at that moment, a flash of blue light flooded the green room. The Eurovision entrants were taken by surprise as they were suddenly teleported away from Malmo, away from Sweden, away from Earth. The light faded and the green room was empty. The audience gasped in shock.  
"Oh my god!" Petra yelled as she ran into the green room to find all the contestants had disappeared, "What in the hell just happened?!"  
The Eurovision entrants had disappeared.  
\---  
Meanwhile in Equestria, the everlasting peace descended upon the land. It was a happy day in Ponyville, the sun was shining, everypony was playing. And, in a clearing in the middle of a forest, many new ponies had appeared.  
"The hell's going on here?" Roberto said as he looked at his reflection one more time in the nearby lake. He was a yellow Earth pony with a pink music note as a cutie mark.  
"Beats me," Stoyan said, as he too looked and saw that he was a green pony, with a blue music note as his cutie mark. Looking at the other ponies, it seemed that they all had something musical marking them. Looking around, many of the ponies were still asleep, only a few of them had woken up so far.  
"They're in for a shock when they wake up," Farid laughed. They were indeed. Or, they would be, if they cared enough. And for some reason, they didn't. They presumed their new pony bodies were somehow keeping them at peace. It wasn't that they didn't care about this new and magical world they were now in, it was that they didn't feel bad about it. They weren't afraid of it.  
"I should feel bad about this, but, I feel strangely, peaceful, somehow," Krista said, admiring her long mane and tail. The other Eurovision entrants agreed.  
"Hmmm, me too," Robin said, "What if something really bad happened during the Eurovision and this is the afterlife? I mean, we don't know what that bright light was in the green room..."  
"It is possible," Bonnie said, "But I think we should find out the facts before jumping to any conclusions."  
Bonnie looked around, by this time many of the other ponies had woken up too.  
"We should make sure everyone's here," said Zlata, "Ya know, make sure no one's missing or anything."  
"Great idea!" Dina said, "Well, come on guys, is everyone here?"  
\---  
Obviously they couldn't tell just by looking at them which pony was who, so they had to ask everyone who they were and what country they had represented back at the contest. But there was one pony who was missing. The Danish entrant.  
"And just where's Emmelie anyway?" Zlata asked, looking at the long row of multicoloured ponies.  
"I don't know," Birgit answered, she was sure she had counted everyone present and Emmelie was not among them, "Emmelie? Emmelie?!"  
"She's not here," Farid sighed, "I guess we'll have to go find her."  
\---  
A red Earth pony looked around. It seemed no one else was there. She too felt strangely at peace with the situation. It didn't matter what had happened at Eurovision, and she didn't feel bad about being a pony, but she did want to find the other contestants.  
\---  
Meanwhile, the Mane Six were playing with a football by the lake.  
"Eeyup," said Applejack, "I'm sure gonna win!"  
"No way," said Rainbow Dash, "I am!"  
It was then that Mayor Mare ran over to the Mane Six, interrupting their little game.  
"Hello guys," Mayor Mare said, "There's been reports of a some new ponies hanging around town. Ponies have been looking through the trees in the forest and seeing many strange new ponies. We think they may be lost, we'd like them to stay here, if you would please go and find them."  
"Awww," said Rainbow Dash, "Do we have to?"  
"Sure we do," smiled Pinkie Pie, "It sounds like fun, right guys?"  
"Well, I'm always up for meeting new friends," said Twilight.  
"As am I," said Spike.  
"Then, it's settled," Rarity said, "We'll do it."  
"Oh, thank you girls, and Spike!" Mayor Mare smiled and she walked off.  
And with that the ponies and Spike walked off to try and find the new ponies.  
"Oh, I wonder what they'll be like?" Fluttershy said.  
Suddenly, they saw a red pony in the distance.  
"Look," said Applejack, "Over there!"  
"I see, I see," Fluttershy whispered and they all walked over to the red pony.  
"Uh... hello there," the red pony said.  
"Who are you?" Pinkie Pie asked.  
"My name is Emmelie, Emmelie de Forest," said the red pony, "I'm new here."  
"Well, welcome to Equestria!" Pinkie Pie smiled happily.  
"Have you guys seen my friends? We were all on a show called Eurovision, I don't know where they are."  
"Euro- what now?" Applejack said, "I ain't never heard of it."  
"I'm sure we can find your friends," Twilight said, "Hey, maybe they're the ponies that Mayor Mare said were walking around the forest?"  
"It's worth a shot," Spike said as they all walked into the forest. Eventually, they came across a large group of multicoloured ponies.  
"Look!" Eythor said, pointing his hoof in their direction, "Someone's coming!"  
"Hello, guys?" Emmelie said, "Is that you? It's me, Emmelie, from the Eurovision."  
"Emmelie!" Stoyan yelled, "Thank heavens! We've been looking all over for you!"  
"But, who are they?" Anouk said, looking at the Mane Six with suspicion.  
"Oh, these guys?" Emmelie smiled, "They're cool, they're really nice, they helped me find you guys!"  
"Ah, well, thank you then," Zlata said.  
"Would you like us to show you guys around Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle smiled.  
"Uh... sure," Emmelie said, "Why not?"  
"Ok, I'm sure that you'll love it!" said Twilight, "It'll be your new home!"  
"Our... new home?" Birgit asked, "Really?"  
"Of course!" Pinkie Pie smiled, "Every pony is welcome in Ponyville!"  
"That's great!" Emmelie smiled and so they all went off to Ponyville.  
The trees were flowering, ponies were dancing and singing. Everyone looked truly happy. Earth didn't matter now, the Eurovision didn't matter now. And besides, now they could even hold their own Eurovision right here in Equestria if they wanted to. The place was magnificent, and a true example of world peace.  
"Wow!" Emmelie said, "It's brilliant!"  
"See!" Twilight said, "I told you you'd love it!"  
"I do! I do!" The red pony jumped up and down.  
"It's absolutely beautiful," Anouk smiled.  
"Ah, you get used to it," Applejack grinned.  
"Can't take a compliment, you lot," Anouk laughed as the ponies admired the city.  
And so they all lived happily ever after.  
The End.


End file.
